


Doghouse

by Enigma13



Series: In Friends We Trust [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mom friend Becky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has ideas. Those ideas usually are very dangerous and stupid and don't take into account how a certain Irish Lass Kicker feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> How about that Draft. All the shippers in the world have my sympathies and I don't mean that to be an ass. I'm glad the Finn/Sami people are happy as well as the Rolleigns people. I will be looking to write Dean as friends with his new smackdown crew cause can you imagine him and Carmella being friends and prank calling Enzo? But seriously, this series is for all you people that feel Dean was isolated. I hope I can do you justice and allay some of your sadness with angst and fluff between him and Becky. Cause they are both the utter best. No song title for this one. Enjoy!

Becky felt like she needed a drink, or twenty. Last night had been Fastlane and she had recorded a win with Sasha Banks over Naomi and Tamina, and to top it off, Sasha had respected her enough to not try to pull any bullshit after the match. She had been ready to watch Dean beat Lesnar and Reigns then go out and celebrate, but that sadly did not come to fruition as she had watched him get pinned by Roman. He had insisted he was fine afterwards and he bought her a round at the hotel bar to celebrate her win. They had shared laughs and spent the night watching movies in their hotel room.

However, this high came crashing down the next night when they arrived at the arena for RAW. It was Becky’s turn to park the car, so she dropped Dean off close to the garage area so he could get a head start on his night. She had no idea that Lesnar was lying in wait in the shadows, and had walked up to see Dean being carted away in a stretcher to the nearest hospital. She had stopped the cart long enough to check on her friend who had demanded she stay and do her job. He told her that she could see him at the hospital after. She had squeezed his hand and told him to get better. He had smiled at her, and she had felt a small sense of relief that he would be okay.

Her night went on, but she couldn’t seem to focus completely, her mind wandering to her friend’s wellbeing and when it would be suitable for her to duck out and go visit him. She knew he hated hospitals. She watched the monitor with hate as Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar reveled in her friend’s misery. If she wouldn’t get fined for going out there she’d go and try to rip Brock’s arm out herself. But, about the time that this thought had crossed her mind, she heard a crash and the sirens of an ambulance. The monitor changed screens to show a yellow ambulance fighting it’s way towards the ring. 

She got a sinking feeling in her gut as it pulled into view of the ring cameras. And when she saw the door open with her friend stumbling out of it, in a neck brace and hardly able to stand, she felt so many emotions well up inside her. She stood up and pulled at her hair. What the hell did he think he was doing?

She watched her idiot of a best friend stumble down towards the ring, not even being able to make it inside. She took two steps towards the door when she saw Brock step on him to get back up the ramp. She didn’t care if she had to go through Lesnar; she was going to go help her friend get back to the hospital. Then she heard him from the monitor call out Brock’s name. She heard him challenge him to a No Holds Barred match at WrestleMania, but she refused to look at the screen again. When she heard the announcers call out the F5 and heard the thud of what had to be Dean’s broken body hit the mat, she bolted out of the room before Lesnar’s music could play.

This led her to how she was feeling now. A stark contrast to the emotional high she had been on last night and this morning. She was seething and still on the hunt for her lunatic friend thirty minutes later. She had been through most of his usual hangouts. She had asked the Usos, R-Truth, and a less than helpful Fandango if they had seen him, but none were able to point her in the right direction. She sped up her walking, resolved to search the entire arena if she had to. 

She turned the corner and down this hallway she saw him. His back was to her as he leaned somewhat casually, while still looking like he was in pain, against a production crate. She saw that he was talking to Sami Zayn who had a look of concern on his face. But she didn’t care about Sami Zayn right now. 

She narrowed her eyes at his back and began to storm up to them. Sami saw her first, the look in his eyes changing from sympathetic to pure fear when he saw the expression she wore on her face. He clapped Dean on the shoulder and almost sprinted in the opposite direction. Dean watched him run away; unaware of what was standing right behind him. He seemed to shrug at Sami’s odd behavior before turning around, almost staggering into his much shorter friend. 

She watched with a great amount of satisfaction as he paled in her presence. He held on to the wall for support, “Irish, look-“

She pointed to the open steel folding chair that was conveniently right by them. “Sit,” She said firmly. She intensified her glare, “Stay.”

He didn’t even pause for a second before sitting, looking properly contrite. He tried to save face when he looked back up at her from his seated position, “Becky, I’m not a dog-“

“Zip it! What were you thinking, you stupid boy?!” She barely contained herself from smacking him upside the head. He didn’t need to get more injured, no matter how much she wanted to hurt him.

He looked down at his shoes, looking every bit the shamed puppy that she was treating him as. “The idea just came to me…”

Becky tried to control her breathing, “All your stupid ideas just come to you! Did your idea take into account how your best friend was already worried about you being okay, without having to worry about you coming back while injured to challenge a man that you’ll need to be completely healthy to beat in a regular match, let alone a No Holds Barred match?”

Dean sighed and peered up at her through his bangs, and it took everything in her not to cave at his pleading look, “No… M’sorry, Irish. But you know me, this is my kind of match.”

She sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the headache that was this situation. “I know. It doesn’t mean I have to like it. Plus, its with Brock...” He reached out to squeeze her arm in comfort but she pulled back.

“Oh, no. You are in the doghouse.” She smirked a bit as Dean groaned. He had been in the doghouse before for doing stupid shit, yet he never seemed to learn.

“That’s right. You are driving for the rest of the month, we are listening to my iPod in the car, and…” She gave him the evilest grin she could manage; “We are watching only my movies at the hotels for the next month.

She instantly felt better when she saw him tense at the thought. “Becky, c’mon that cruel and unusual punishment!”

She turned away at his pleading look, “Maybe you shouldn’t be so cruel and unusual in the ways you piss me off.”

Dean threw his head back and groaned, “Becky, please, your movies are so bad. I’ll do anything else.”

She wracked her brain to find anything that would fit for this situation and grinned. “We are on the live shows up until RAW next week right?” 

He furrowed his brow and nodded, “I think so.”

She smirked, “I have just the idea.”

 

Dean sighed. He and Becky were both in gorilla for the live show. She was smirking at him as he twitched, waiting for his cue. “You are seriously gonna make me do this?”

Becky shrugged, “This or the movies Dean. And if you do this, I’ll let you back into my good graces faster. You just have to do this the whole week.”

Dean sighed. An attendant came and told him he was on in ten. He glared at his friend while she winked back at him, seeming to enjoy his annoyance and discomfort. He pulled the goggles she had let him borrow over his eyes and walked through the curtain. God the things he did for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment of kudos if you liked it! I really like hearing from people about my stories and talking about wrestling. I have a ton more planned for these two and will take prompts for their adventures outside of work on their days off or if you want to see certain things just comment of hit me up on my tumblr: http://icameasahoplite.tumblr.com/ I've been Enigma and I'll see you soon!


End file.
